Another Cliché in this Town
by k a w a i i k i d s
Summary: Annabeth Daniels is unfortunately the daughter of none other, Trevor Phillips. Problem is, he never knew she existed. Annie is now on a search for her alleged father. She'll go through many complications before she can even fulfill the reason she left Ludendorff for Los Santos. **full description in the prologue; apologies for slow start and my mindless rambles.
1. Prologue - other nonsense

_**Prologue**_ _\- or a bad attempt_

I have been told by many english professors that a prologue is a key part of a story. Personally, I see it as an extended description of they story ahead, and frankly I don't believe a perfect story needs one. ((I argued against writing them all the time)) Even with my total lack of appreciation for a prologue, I will attempt to vigorously throw a back story at the wall as if it were a wet paper towel. You have a chance to not read, you also have a chance to read- leaving it at that. Here it is, the idea that has been boiling in my head since I first played the game. Inspired by inappropriate actions, ludicrous vines, and music that either makes you want to slit your wrist or it make you want to find any cheap household chemicals that could give you the best high of your life. I am starting to ramble, i apologize for future reference. Alright time to stop _fucking_ around-

 _17 years ago, in Ludendorff, North Yankton, two poorly matched, deeply flawed, and probably intoxicated to the point of if they had one more alcoholic drink, they would probably die of alcohol poisoning, people, got together. It may have been a random fuck night, or maybe she was a paid whore, but either way, they created a kid. Nine months later, Annabeth Rae Daniels was born to parents: mother, Isabelle Daniels, age 24, and her father, Trevor Phillips, age 30, with blonde hair like her mothers and hazel eyes like her father._

 _17 years later, Annabeth decides to leave Ludendorff to track down her father she has never met nor knows of her existence. Not having any knowledge about her father because by the time Annabeth was old enough to start asking real questions, her mother had already started a hard drug habit that consisted of any drug she could get her hands on. Annabeth is then forced to use her mediocre hacking skills to hack into the local police enforcements records. After collecting some information, she became obsessed with the idea of meeting her real father. She spent three years finding old police records and any other kind of paper work that could help her find him, until she found that he had been stationary in Los Santos. She finished high school a year ahead of her class and decided it was time to have the meeting of a lifetime. Annabeth didn't have many friends, or really any at all but one she considered close who had recently moved out to Los Santos after his graduation. He's name is Elijah Carter who is a few years older, he helps run a chop shop in LS. Annabeth wasn't an awkward child without friends, she talked to a lot of people throughout school, but never called anyone close because of how much she values trust in relationships._

 _Annabeth packed up her few belongings and said goodbye to her mother that she had long disconnected from after falling for her lies of cleaning herself up multiple times. She used her money she saved to buy a plane ticket to Los Santos and now you get to choose to read as she journeys to find her father and get into any potential trouble that comes her way._

Okay great prologue right? _((no.))_

 _An_ yways, quickie personality and description you can't force above:

 _Annabeth personality wise is basically a level headed teen with rebel tendencies. She is naturally sarcastic which gets her into trouble and is overly intelligent for her generation, but if you understand her generation her intelligence is really just common and street knowledge put together. She is indecisive and has moments of being too flirty without even noticing. She's independent, insecure, and is scared shitless half the time, but with the front of a big ego that's actually almost nonexistent, she comes off as an over self confident asshole. She is a bit of a thrill seeker and has a low level tolerance for assholes and junkies because of her mother._

 _Annabeth's skills include being a mediocre hacker, with her only big hacks have been hacking into old police records and changing grades at her school which helped her make money and almost caught and expelled. She has knowledge about and how to use most common weapons because of the towns gun range she worked at part time and the towns common history of intense competitive hunters. She is also a fairly skilled driver. As a thrill seeker she would compete in friendly street races and also test drive many vehicles her best friend Elijah and his father would fix up. Overall she is a pretty persuasive person, with or without a weapon, and a bit of a compulsive_ _liar._

Uh. Sorry if she seems supremely overpowered as fuck. I tried to come up with situation that seem plausible for the skill. Also cut me some slack, I wasn't even going to write this, I decided at 3:45am to take the blindfold off you and let you go in with a little bit of background info.

For future preference, if I were to add other oc's besides Annabeth, her mother, and Elijah, then I will probably add a small description at the bottom of the page,but I probs won't, because too many oc's make my head spin.

Also to add, I'm not completely sure of the outline of this story is. I made a sloppy, incoherent, outline of how it may go just previously before starting this. I had a solid idea of things but no detail yet. To add to that, the main question to freak out about as a reader is _"where the fuck is this starting at?"_ as it is a game and the game itself is complex where most actions lead to a resulting action to further the protagonist and it becomes a known cycle until the end. This story takes place around the time you start the mission "Walking Dead Man". If you don't remember the mission names, this is where the FIB are starting to train three horrible criminals into pet monkeys, and by that I mean Mike's just stuffed into a body bag and if you don't wake up and start punching some dudes, you're gonna get carved into. So Trevor knows Michael really is a walking dead man and begins his journey of bullshit with Merryweather and whatnot. Blah, blah, blah, Franks there too. Nothing else changed besides time jump in the game. I felt it was necessary to start here. Most chapters will probably be or center around the missions between "Walking Dead Man" and the ending shoot out or however the fuck I want to end it.. Annabeth will interact in the missions I believe she could be written into and also for it to make sense. Point of view will be written in second person in prospective of Annabeth obviously. That's subject to change, but I didn't want to do any excessive writing or just taking the game and writing it in for a filler chapter or word count, that is why Annie will only participate in certain missions that are suitable. I am also going to sneak a small romance in. Maybe you can guess with it is beforehand.

I'm not putting a disclaimer on every chapter. We all know gtav isn't mine or do I own anything in this story besides my oc's that may accidentally be overpowered. Oops again. I want to apologize for poor writing skill ahead and my problem of not being able to end my rambles. The story is "m" for mature just because some days I feel like cursing like a fucking sailor and start calling everyone a cunt or some other word that's unacceptable in todays society. Other days I don't know I may just write "shoots and ladders" apposed to fuck.

Thank for reading. I would give you a sticker but that's impossible. ?


	2. Midnight Arrivals

"Oh isn't this place just terrific." You mumble to yourself, throwing your messenger bag over your shoulder and grabbed your small suitcase from the pick up. You walked outside and hailed a cab. Reluctantly, it didn't take long to get one as you thought. You jumped in the back and looked at the driver.

"Where to miss?" He asked. "The nearest custom shop. The one in El Peruto." You say as he nods. "No problem." He says as you pull out your phone and sent your friend a text of "be there soon". You may start having second thoughts about this whole thing.

The cab ride was expectantly short; you paid the fare and got out with your luggage. You walk over to the open garage door of a shitty Los Santos Custom and see the biggest grease monkey you know underneath an even shittier car. "So you are a bottom bitch after all." You say as you set down your suitcase. Grease monkey rolls out from underneath the car and smiles at you.

"You seem to be missing your broomstick and cauldron." He says as he stands up. "Two years and that's the greeting I get?" You joke as he rolls his eyes. "Let me restate; hey, how's it going? I've missed you kid." He jokes as you smile. "Kid? You're only four years older oh wise one. I can't say I haven't missed you because that would be lying." You say. "I don't know, you're a damn good liar, I could believe either way, but stuck in that place, you and I both know that leaving was the best decision of your life." He says as you nod in agreement. "No doubt. It feels weird." You say. "Its the climate. Soon you'll be in one of those skimpy bikinis walking down Del Perro in no time." He says. "That's a sight I bet you'd love to see. Unfortunately, I'm not that type." You say. "Uh huh. Sure you aren't. Listen my shift ends in five. We can head over to my place and get you settled in and start really digging in in this foundation we have here." He says. "Or maybe we take a scenic route and talk about bullshit that pertains to nothing but our amusement." You say. "Sounds like a plan. My car's out back if you want to go ahead and toss your 'case in it." He says as you nod picking up your suitcase. "Oh and Rae," he says as you turn back to look at him. "Its good to see you again." He says tossing you his keys as you catch them. "Likewise Eli." You say as you started walking around back.

You didn't realize how late it was till you really focused on the world. You looked over his car and tisked. It was a carbon black barracuda, limited edition. Something that has a lot of money wrapped up in it. You opened the trunk and shoved your suitcase in it. Closing the trunk you checked your phone for the time. "11:58" almost midnight.

"Alright, I'm ready to get out of here." He said as you tossed the keys back to him and followed suit as he got in. "So tell me, does having a car as bold like this compensate for having a small dick?" You joke. "Ah hah very funny. You fucking bitch." He says as he started the car. "Hey, don't judge a book man." You retort as you guys start driving down the road, away from the chop shop. "It was a five second flipbook. I give it a partial star." He says taking a left turn. "My heart, what is this feeling?" You say dramatically. "What heart?" He jokes. "Way to end it. Crush my hopes and dreams." You say as you stare at the lights of passing buildings.

"So how do you feel about all of this?" Elijah asks as you guys stop at a red light. "I don't know to be honest. I'm kind of... scared." You say. "Annabeth the Great is scared?" He asks as the light turns green and the car presses forward. "You know I hated that nickname. It was so stupid. That was elementary school for fucks sake." You say as he laughed. "It tormented you until graduation. I would feel sorry for being the one to have made it up, but nobody truly understood the pun it was on "Alexander the Great"." He said as you just glared. "Okay, okay. Got it, but still... I know you don't get emotional, but it must be difficult." He says as you look at him.

You never really took too closely to his features. He rounded to a tougher build from his lanky high school self and his light chestnut hair is more messier than what it used to be, ruffled out of his face. His blue eyes glowed in the passing florescent light of the street lamps. In your opinion he is rather more attractive now than he once was in school.

"Are you even listening to me?" His voice cut in from your train of thought. "Huh? Sorry must have missed that." You say shaking your head and looking back towards the road. "I asked you what you plan to do with the whole long lost father thing?" He said as you guys turned again. "Uh I dunno. I was hoping my plan of just walking up to his door and saying _'Hey what's up? Remember 17 years ago you bang a whore? Well I'm the product of that. Name's mistake, I'm your kid unfortunately.'_ and if that doesn't work, hopefully you can assist me with my suicide." You say with a frown. "It would be pretty hard not to take that into consideration." He said rhetorically. "Thanks. Where the fuck do you live? This is beginning to look like the hood version of China Town." You say as the car slows for a turn.

"Palomino Avenue is a nice area. Break ins only happen every once in a while and that's only with the shops. Plus its easy access and its not that far from El Peruto." He said as he drove into a small parking area. He parked right in front of the door and killed the engine. You both got out and you were about to grab your suitcase until Elijah went ahead and grab it for you. "I could have gotten that you know." You say as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be nice." He said as you followed him inside. You walked up about five flights of stairs before the two of you stopped in front of door 5c. Elijah unlocked the door and allowed you to walk in first, then following and locking the door behind him.

The apartment was bigger than what you thought. It had a modern sized living room with a kitchen and dining area attached to the left and to the right was a small hallway with four doors. Eli walked in front of you down the hall and you followed. "This will be your room since my last roommate decided to move over at Grove." He said opening the first door on the left to a small bedroom. There was a full bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small window out looking the street. "You have to mind that window though. In the mornings, that sunrise can be killer on a good sleep." He said setting your case on the floor. "Uh first door on the right is the bathroom, the second is my room, and the door opposite is a small storage closet." He said.

"You know for a shitty customs worker you sure do have a nice set up." You say with a smirk. "I never said all my work is completely legal, now did I?" He said with a small smile as you laughed. "Okay, I bet you're tired, so see ya in the morning." He said about to leave the room. "Uh, Eli- look I never got to thank you for letting me stay." You say rubbing your neck. "Its no problem. I've always thought of you as family. Its not like we've ever had anyone else." He said. "For a couple of fucked up kids from the maple leaf, I think we've done pretty solid in getting out of a town that drains you." You say as he nods. "All too true." He says turning to leave, closing the door along the way. "Oh, and Rae, if you ever hear loud noises coming from my room don't be alarmed." He joked with a devious grin. "Please give me a heads up so I can take sleeping pills." You joke back as he smiled and left.

You gazed out the dark window before shutting off the light and flopping onto your new bed. Comfort immediately washed over you as you look up at the ceiling. Mixed feelings are taking over. These are thoughts for tomorrow. You closed your eyes and waited for sleep to take over.


	3. Hours and Hours for Sand

"Hey, you're up early." Elijah says yawning as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "I could say the same to you." You say flipping through your photo albums. "Oh, sorry I made coffee without asking." You quickly add as he walks over and sits on the couch with you. "Its fine, I don't mind. Besides, it saves me the time waiting for it to brew." He says rubbing his eyes. You nodded as he sipped his coffee and looked over your books. "I remember that day." He said pointing to a picture of the two of you wearing pots on your heads and cardboard armor getting ready for the biggest snowball fight in the history of snowball fights. It was a fierce battle and you two were the last standing out of all the neighborhood kids. "I can't believe we've been friends for that long." You say smiling at the old adventures the two of you used to have.

"Awh man, don't get all depressing with me. Its not even eight am." He says setting down his cup as you roll your eyes. "Yeah, whatever." You mumble as he scratches his head. "Why are you up so early?" He asks you as you shrug. "I don't know. It's sort of a long trip to the desert. I thought I'd get an early start. Its probably a few hours by cab, since I don't have a car." You say. "So you're really going to do it today? You sure you don't want to wait until you're more settled in? Maybe get to know the city more?" He asked as you sensed the worry in his voice. "I've waited 17 years Eli. Its time. I can't keep pushing it off." You say as he sighs. "Lemme see the picture again." He says. "What picture?" You asked a little confused. "The one you emailed to me, you know, of him." He says as you understand what he's talking about. You pulled out the old picture of your father and a few other people. Your mother had given it to you after you wouldn't stop questioning her about him. Eli took the picture and stared over it as if it were going to cone to life.

"I don't know about you going alone. He gives me a bad vibe. I mean look at that distasteful mullet. It screams "I'm a serial killer"." He says as you snort. "Eli, you know you're not supposed to jump to conclusions." You say. "I say you can at certain points. I mean its like ninety percent of people that look like serial killers are normally serial killers." He says dramatically as you roll your eyes. "Maybe he's part of the ten percent that's not." You say. "At first they may seem that way, until you're having a good time with them and then you get curious and open the freezer and see a fucking dead guy laying there. And that's it. That guys on ice and you're the next one. Soon you'll be on ice, or ditched in the desert." He overprotectively states. "I appreciate your concern but I have to do this." You say as he hands the picture back and you stuff it into the back off the album. "Fine, fine. No point in trying. But, since you're so dead set on doing this right now, I kind of have a surprise for you." He says as you start shoving your things into your messenger bag. "And that would be?" You ask a bit curious. "Let throw on some clothes and I'll show you." He says standing up and walking down the hallway.

You started to think about how things will go down. Some thoughts are hopeful, some are not so much. The worry is really starting to sink in. You became lost in thought only to be pulled out by Eli clearing his throat. You look at him as he smiles and points to the door and you get up to follow him out. You guys walked down the stairs until you got to the door to outside. He opened it and let you out first. "Okay what is it man." You ask as he walks over to one of the garage doors. "Calm down miss impatient." He says pulling the door up to reveal a very messy lockup. He motioned you in and he picked up a black helmet with a black tinted visor. "You're gonna need this." He said throwing it at you as you catch it and look at it in confusion. "Why would I need-" You began to say but stopped as Eli uncovered a hot pink Pegassi Bati 801. "It's to keep that head of yours in tact when you're driving this thing around. And I also got it in a color that matches your personality." He says as you just stare with your mouth halfway open trying to make words let alone a snappy comeback to his remark. "Uh, what, holy shit. Are you serious?" You question walking over to it. "I fixed it up at the shop. You can't really waste all your money on a cab everytime you have to go some place." He says as you just stare afraid to touch it. "Eli, I- this is amazing, but why? How?" You say. "A buyer backed out on, and I know how much of a street racer you are on a bike. Just take it as a 'thanks for supplying the beer when we were teens' sort of gift." He said. "Dude, this is just- so amazing. I can not thank you enough for this." You say as he laughs and ruffles your hair like a dog. "Yeah don't get all mushy on me." He says.

"Oh and before I forget." Eli says walking over to a filing cabinet, opening the top drawer and pulling something out. "I want you to take this. This will give me a little comfort that you'll be safe up there with those crazy desert people." He says handing you a small pistol. "But Eli-" "But Eli not. You still remember how to shoot right?" He asked as you scoffed. "Of course. Did you forget that I taught you?" You say making sure the safety is on and putting it your back waistband, securing it with your belt then pulling your denim jacket over it. "Oh right, I forgot. You're a natural maniac." He said. "See you understand." You joke. You stared at the wall for a moment before inhaling deeply then exhaling. "I guess I should probably go." You say as he gives a half a smile. He pulls out the keys then hands them to you. "Be safe, Annie. Don't get into too much terrible while you're out. And please, call me if anything goes wrong or else I'll file a missing person report." He says. "Oh of course. Don't worry too much, I'll back in no time." You say hugging him as a thanks. You pull away and he nods as you mount the bike. You pull your hair into a messy ponytail with most of your bangs falling out of it, then you put the helmet over your head and start the bike, giving him a thumbs up as he waved. You pulled out of the lot then drove down the street accelerating till you were zooming up the hill.

xxx

You've been driving for about an hour and half by the time you reached the desert. You really underestimated the heat. Even on the bike, the sun just kills. It doesn't help that you're wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a thin, light blue sweater. The roads were becoming nothing but loose sand with tire tracks. You prayed civilization was close. There wasn't much traffic besides the random person on a four wheeler. As you drove you finally broke new ground and made it onto actual blacktop. You passed by the towns corporation line as the dusty sign greeted you. The more you passed by old buildings in this town the more you because certain that more than one broken down house was in fact a drug house of some sort.

Trying to focus on the pealing mailbox numbers, you roughly made out the correct ones once you drove down to the end of a road, if you could even call it that. You pulled your bike off close to the wire fence around the shitty looking trailer and killed the engine. You took off your helmet and placed it on your bike, putting the kickstand down as you got off. You went into a weird trance just staring at the trailer. Taking a deep breath and actually using your feet, you walked through the gate and up the wooden steps, anxiety getting the best of you. You stare at the door and knock a few times, gripping the strap of your bag. This is it. Biggest moment of your life. The only thing is, you never thought too much on his reaction only what you would say to convince him its the truth. Right now you start mentally cursing to yourself. What if he throws you out? Denies everything you say? Crushes everything you've had going all these years? Oh man, you are regretting this trip. You should have stayed home, kept the mind feeding of wonders not reality. You heard no movement on the inside so you knocked again. Still nothing. Growing impatient you started beating on the door in hope for an answer until you gave up. You heard the creak of a door open, but it wasn't the one you wanted. Instead it was the neighboring trailers door. You turned to the left and saw an older man look out his door.

"Hey! Could you help me?" You ask as he hesitates with answering no multiple times. You quickly jump over the railing of the wooden porch and over the fence dividing the two properties. "Do you by a chance know where your neighbor may be?" You ask walking closer as you quickly look him over. The only thing that really popped out about him is the fact he looks overly paranoid about something and a fabric brace over his right knee. "What's your name? I'm trying to find-" You begin as he tries to go back inside. "I don't know anyone named Trevor Phillips." He says trying to shut the door as you cram your foot in between the door and its frame. "Obviously you do. I didn't even say who I was looking for." You say forcing against his strength on the door. "Oh shoot- I mean, go away!" He says as you start to become irritated. You slam all your force against the door making him fall to the ground. You pulled out the pistol from your back and pointed it at him. "Listen up kneecap, I'm not big on extortion, but if I have to shoot the other kneecap for information I will." You say as he raises his hand in surrender. "Fine. Fine. He went to Los Santos, I don't know where, that's all I know." He says as you nod in thanks. "Now was that so hard?" You ask as you put the gun away and walked outside. You sigh and walk back over to your bike. You feel your phone vibrate and you pull ot out seeing that it was Elijah calling, you answer as you lean against your bike.

"So you working on your tan? Maybe take a swim in the great Alamo Sea?" He asks as you sigh. "Can't say I did either." You say. "Alright, what's up? Did something go wrong." He asks. "Everything. He's in fucking LS. I just-" You say with a groan. "Where at here?" He asks as you scratch your neck. "No clue." You say. "Wow man, you are fucked." he says as you laugh. "Oh I know." "So no leads on this one..." He says. "That's not entirely true. The other guy in the picture... His name was Townley. Over the years I checked into him as well, I believe he is living in Rockford Hills, but he changed his name to something dumb, I think it was De Santa? I guess I could ask him, maybe he'd have something." You say. "Rockford Hills huh? Well at least its something. Good luck on your rabbit hunt." He says as you sigh and say goodbye putting your phone back into your pocket. You mounted your bike and grabbed your helmet. "Fuck." You say putting your helmet on and starting your bike accelerating till you were going fast enough to relieve your anger.

xxx

Making it back to LS before noon was an achievement. You pulled off the road by the sidewalk and looked at the big house, that was completely different from the shitty trailer. You pulled out the picture to look at it, taking it in then sighing. "God I hope this is the one." You mumble to yourself, stuffing the picture back into your bag. We walk across the street to the gate in-between the hedges. Ultimately you knew it was going to be locked, but you saw that it wasn't too high and you could climb over. Once over the wall, you walked up to the door and impatiently hit the doorbell. "Come on." You mumble slightly tapping your foot as you kept hitting the button until the door opened revealing an older man, maybe ten years older than the photos origin.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking rather annoyed. "Uh, you're Michael Townley, right?" You asked as his expression dropped.

xxx•

 _A/N: yingyang754: I extremely appreciate you reading my story, it means a lot so thanks!_


End file.
